Return to the Abandoned Land
by ForbiddenShadow0
Summary: Years ago before the demon was put into Gaara of the sand, before even Kankuro and Temari were even born there was another child of the Kazekage.Years after he left the village he returns to finally play the role he was meant to play.
1. Prologue

**Me no own Naruto  
**

**Return to the Abandoned Land  
By: Forbidden Shadow**

He left the village that he spent his entire childhood in. The reason why he left is a mystery to many. Soon as time played it's role the people soon forgot all about him and who he was.

Even though they have forgotten him, it does not plague his mind. Instead he spends his life with his three friends that he met on his journey.

Years have passed peacefully since his leave. The years were peaceful for him but unfortunately he knows that he must go back...

A young man no more than 25 years of age stood on top of a tall hill. His green eyes stared at the painting that the colors of the setting sun created. His hair that was gold/blonde with brown-red tips. Some of the hair on the back of his neck traveled a little above his shoulders. He wore a simple black shirt and black pants with black zori.

As he looked at the setting sun you could several words escape his mouth.

"So I return to the land I had abandoned."


	2. Chapter 1

Hello here's chapter one of Return to the Abandoned Land.

Enjoy! 

Disclaimer: I do not own Hoshi, Kohana or the show Naruto.

Hoshi belongs to Medjke  
And  
Kohana belongs to SetoKaibaObsessed  
And  
You all should know I do not own Naruto.

I do however own Tala and Katsuro as well as the plot.

**  
Return to the Abandoned Land  
By: Forbidden Shadow**

Chapter I  
  
Every night he would look towards the sunset only to be reminded of the home he had abandoned. He was thought as a traitor for leaving, even classified as a traitor by his very own father.

Looking down his brown-red bangs shadowed his green eyes.

His head moved slightly when he heard a set of footsteps heading his way.

"Katsuro-kun..." it was the voice of a female

He scoffed when he heard her call his name. Katsuro, name meaning is victorious son. All his father wanted was a strong son who would help bring more power to the village. It was just one of the many reasons he left his village. He did not want to be another tool like so many shinobi before him. Instead he wanted to do what he wanted to do, he was never one to take orders so easily.

The man also known as Katsuro lifted his head to see the oncoming female though he already knew who it was.

She was short only 5'1. Some might mistake her to be younger than she actually was. Silver eyes that held pain and many emotions bore into his own green ones. Her brown hair with silver bangs framed her face. She wore black baggy pants and a dark crimson tang top. Black fingerless gloves were on her hands and a scythe was on her back.

Katsuro turned back around to face the now darkened sky. While staring he questioned the girl who now stood beside him.

"What is it Tala-chan." His eyes dropped a little while staring at the stars that began to appear.  
A soft sigh came from the girl as she too gazed at the starry sky.

"We're ready to go if you are." Tala turned to face him but when she saw the distant look in his eyes she decided to leave him be.

"Tell us when you're ready." With that said, Tala left Katsuro with his thoughts.

As Tala walked back toward the forest behind her a figure emerged from the shadows.

Her brown-amber eyes gazed at Tala and she stood 3 inches taller than Tala. She had short medium brown hair that barely reached the shoulders. Two long strips framed her face and went down to her chest.

She also wore a zip up jacket that reaches just under the chest area with the left side sleeveless and the other long sleeved. Along with that a fishnet shirt was beneath it. On her hands were fingerless gloves and a fisnetty choker on her neck. An armlet on her arm and a garter on her left leg. The jacket was black and she wore beige/tan shorts with a belt and a pouch and her sandals that reach up to her thighs. Just like Tala she had a scythe on her back.

"He ready?" she questioned.

Tala only shook her head no. "Not yet Kohana-chan, let's leave him with his thoughts."

Another figure emerged from the shadows of the forest.

He was the same height as Tala and he had hazel eyes. His messy blue hair reached his knees and was kept back in a braid. He wore black pants that have leather straps wrapping up from his ninja sandals. His shirt resembles a short dress which ended at the knees with one of the sleeves missing and a leather belt around his chest and waist. The neck of the shirt covered the entire neck and is surrounded by a necklace with a silver star on it. On his hips were two knuckle busters with extended ax blades.

"Well isn't it hard on you too, considering your returning back as well?" He questioned Tala while glancing at her. It would seem he is a little bit excited about the trip and meeting new people.

"Yes Hoshi-kun it is but I prefer not to show it." Tala kept a straight face causing Hoshi and Kohana to glance at each other for a brief second.

"Tal-chan you really have to lighten up a bit." Hoshi said with a smile.

No matter how hard Tala tried to hide it, a her lips curved into a small smile.

"Now that's my girl!" Kohana slapped Tala on the back being careful of her scythe.

When the three of them heard approaching footsteps they turned around to see Katsuro.

"All right then let's head out!" Hoshi exclaimed while grabbing the bag by his feet.

Kohana grabbed her bag as Tala did the same. She grabbed her bag and gave Katsuro his bag.

So the journey begins. Will everything go right or will everything go horribly wrong?  



	3. Chapter 2

Me no Own Naruto or Hoshi or Kohana they all belong to their respected owners.

_Also check out my site it's in my profile_

_

* * *

_

**Return to the Abandoned Land **

**recap of the last chapter.**

"Tal-chan you really have to lighten up a bit." Hoshi said with a smile.

No matter how hard Tala tried to hide it, a her lips curved into a small smile.

"Now that's my girl!" Kohana slapped Tala on the back being careful of her scythe.

When the three of them heard approaching footsteps they turned around to see Katsuro.

"All right then let's head out!" Hoshi exclaimed while grabbing the bag by his feet.

Kohana grabbed her bag as Tala did the same. She grabbed her bag and gave Katsuro his bag.

So the journey begins. Will everything go right or will everything go horribly wrong?

Now let the chapter begin

**Chapter II **

The group had been walking for a full day, ever since they left late last night.

So far not one person uttered a word and it was starting to get to Kohana.

"GRR! WOULD SOMEONE SAY SOMETHING! THIS NO TALKING DEAL IS DRIVING ME INSANE."

Everyone glanced at her when she let that little outburst out. I mean sure she definitely has a short fuse and she knows her friends can be really quiet at times but, come on, this was just plain ridiculous.

Hoshi began to chuckle while Tala had a small smile on her face, but Katsuro seemed to be in his own little world again.

"Alright Kohana-chan, calm down, we're almost there anyways. Just one more day and we're there." Hoshi attempted to calm Kohana down and it worked.

"We should rest for the night. The sun is going down." Katsuro's voice interrupted the group.

"Yes you're right Katsuro we should camp here tonight and continue when sunrise comes." Hoshi agreed and the two girls nodded.

Hoshi and Kohana gathered the firewood and Tala helped set up the camp.

When Tala caught Katsuro staring at the setting sun instead of helping her she decided to interrupt his thoughts.

"You know, Suro-kun, you can go stare at the sunset. I'll finish setting up camp." Katsuro turned to face her.

"Why do you always do that?" he questioned.

"Do what?"

He looked her straight in the eyes allowing her to get the message herself.

"So that's what you mean. Suro-kun, we were put on the same cell. We faced many dangers together and I worry about you a lot." Tala let out a soft chuckle. "Remember when we first met... I have changed so much over the years. Before I thought that emotions were weak but now.. I no longer believe that."

Katsuro stared at her with surprised eyes and soon he started to understand. "Yea...you did change over the years. I think I might have changed as well."

Somewhere in a distant forest... Okay not that distant because it's the forest next to where the camp is

Kohana and Hoshi began picking up wood for the fire. After they had collected enough they started to head back to the camp.

"Hey Shi-kun."

Hoshi turned to look at Kohana.

"Yes Ko-chan?"

"Do you remember the first time we met Tala and Katsuro?" She turned to face him.

"Yes, I remember it all too well." A distant look came into his eyes.

_Flashback  
There was an eleven year old boy and an eleven year old girl. _

_The boy wore a white, Chinese style shirt with the clan symbol in blue and gold that extends to the knees, ninja sandals, and baggy blue pants. He had messy blue hair that reaches his knees and was kept in a braid and hazel eyes. He had knuckle busters with extended ax blades in his hands._

_The girl right beside him wore a belly shirt with straps around the neck and fishnet gloves that extend to the upper arms. The shirt was black and she wore a skirt, which was tan/beige. She wore black spandexy type pants and leg warmers similar to Itachi's over her black sandals. She held a large scythe in her hands._

_Shuriken, kunai and senbon needles littered the battlefield that they were on. Rogue ninjas surrounded the two._

_"What...+huff+..are we going...+huff+..to do...+huff+ Hoshi?" The girl questioned._

_Hoshi just gazed at the rogue ninjas trying to formulate a plan in his head. "I'm trying to think of a plan Kohana." Was his reply._

_When the shinobi launched at the two, something stopped them._

_Several of the shinobi fell dead and two figures appeared._

_One was an eleven year old boy who wore a tan cloak His hair that was gold/blonde with brown-red tips and his eyes were green._

_The girl next to him had brown hair with silver bangs tied in a low ponytail. Her silver eyes bore at the rogue ninja before her. She too wore a tan cloak but she held a large scythe in her hands._

_One of the rogue shinobi immediately recognized them._

_"Well if it isn't the son of the Kazekage and the Shinimegami of the Sand."1_

_A chuckle escaped the girl as she raised her scythe. Her voice held amusement. "Well if you know who we are then I hope you know you are about to die."_

_She swung her scythe down creating a gust of wind, killing the one shinobi._

_Hoshi and Kohana stared in surprise but then fear as the two newcomers were surrounded._

_Several minutes later everyone of the rogue shinobi lay dead._

_Hoshi and Kohana walked over to the two._

_"Who are you two?" Kohana questioned while putting her scythe on her back. Hoshi put his weapons in their holders._

_"Tala." Came the girl's short reply._

_When the boy didn't answer Hoshi decided to jump in. "What about his?"_

_"Katsuro." Was the boy's short reply._

_There was a moment of silence until Hoshi noticed something.  
"Tala, your wounded and it looks poisoned."_

_Tala looked down at her arm to see it was indeed poisoned._

_A soft sigh came from Kohana before she took out some bandages and some medicine. "Let me see it."_

_Tala glared at Kohana as a low growl emitted from her throat._

_Hoshi just ignored her and grabbed her arm. Reluctantly Tala allowed her to clean the wound as the two boys just watched._

_After Kohana finished Tala took a step back._

_"Well we already know your names we should tell you ours. My name is Udenno, Hoshi." Hoshi greeted with a smile._

_"and my name is Kohana, nice to meet you two and thanks for helping us." Kohana smiled but the smile soon was wiped off her face._

_"Well you weaklings looked like you couldn't help yourselves. Especially you, Kohana. You really do not know how to use a scythe to its full potential."_

_Anger radiated off of Kohana as Hoshi attempted to calm her down. "WHY YOU! LET GO OF ME HOSHI, LET ME AT HER!"_

_End of flashback_

"Yea they certainly have changed alright." Hoshi smiled.

"And now I don't have to keep holding you back because you try to kill Tala."

Kohana chuckled at the statement. "Yea it's a good thing too. Both Tala and I have gotten better with our scythes because we helped each other."

Finally the both of them reached the camp to see everything was set up and ready for the night.

_**Childhood memories can leave imprints on a mind forever bringing both happiness and sadness. The journey to Sunagakure no sato continues. What will happen next?**_

_**

* * *

  


**_

Well how did you like it? Please review to let me know!


	4. Chapter 3

_**recap **_

_"Yea they certainly have changed alright." Hoshi smiled._

_"And now I don't have to keep holding you back because you try to kill Tala." _

Kohana chuckled at the statement. "Yea it's a good thing too. Both Tala and I have gotten better with our scythes because we helped each other."

Finally the both of them reached the camp to see everything was set up and ready for the night.  
**

* * *

**

**Chapter III  
**  
Kohana and Hoshi returned to see that everything was set up and ready for the night.

"Thanks for setting up camp you guys." Kohana thanked Katsuro and Tala when she saw them finish driving the last stake into the ground to hold up the tent.

"No problem. Did you guys get the firewood?" Tala asked standing up and walking over.

"Yup! It's right here." Hoshi and Kohana placed the firewood down near the center of camp where the fire would be.

"The sun has almost set. We should start the fire now." Katsuro stated as he looked to where the sun is setting.

After the fire had been set, Tala went to work on making dinner for the night.

"Ramen tonight guys." She stated as she boiled the water and took out four cups of ramen.

While everyone was eating dinner, Katsuro was gazing off in the distance in the direction of Sunagakure.

"It's been fourteen years." Tala mumbled looking off to where Katsuro was looking.

Hoshi and Kohana stayed silent and decided to listen.

"Fourteen years..." Katsuro mumbled as he and Tala started to remember when he had left his village.

**Flashback**

_A younger version of Katsuro and Tala were walking through the gate of Sunagakure. As they walked, several ANBU members of Sand came after them._

_"Keep going." Tala mumbled as Katsuro nodded in response and continued to head for the exit._

_"Katsuro and Tala, you have not recieved permission from Kazekage-sama to leave the village. Turn back now and nothing will be reported." The leader said._

_Shadow scoffed and replied back as she took out her scythe. "Like we'll ever go back to a corrupted village." Tala snapped back as she held up her head-band._

_The ANBU members watched as she placed the tip of her scythe on the metal plate. Watching the ANBU watching her, she took her scythe away and placed the headband in her pocket._

_"I won't go back to the village until we have a good leader. I'm not saying I'm not loyal to the village. I'm just saying we're taking a break."_

_"You will be labled as a missing-nin." The captain replied taking his katana and getting into a fighting stance._

_"A missing-nin has a slash on their head-band but as you saw, I do not. But of course I cannot allow you to get in our way so, goodnight and you'll see why I am called Shinimegami of the Sand." Tala placed her scythe on her back and  
formed several handseals._

_Landing on the final one she called out, "Hidden Desires!"_

_Though she could not she their faces, Tala knew they were all in their little dream world where they would experiance happiness and then despair._

_Turning, she walked away from the scene and caught up with Katsuro who stayed silent._

**End Flashback**

When Tala and Katsuro came back down to earth; they noticed that Hoshi and Kohana were looking at them weird.

"Don't worry, we're alright." Tala smiled to reassure them and Katsuro nodded in agreement. "It was just a trip down memory lane."

"Okay...If you say so." Kohana replied as she finished up her ramen.

"So why did you two decide to return now?" Hoshi asked as he put his empty ramen cup down.

"Simple, Katsuro's youngest brother has become Kazekage." Tala stated as if it was nothing.

Hoshi and Kohana stared at the two in confusion and Katsuro decided to clear things up. "My brother, has been through many things in his life. I heard that before he met someone, he used to be a killer and hated the village but now, he want's to protect it with his life. He has changed for the better unlike my late father."

Kohana made an 'oh' sound and Hoshi nodded understanding what Katsuro had told them.

"So will they remember you?" Hoshi asked as he put another log on the fire. The same question was on Kohana's mind as well.

"I don't know..."Katsuro trailed off and Tala decided to take over.

"Some people might remember, if not they'll defilently remember me and my scythe." Tala grinned as a spark appeared in her eye. She stopped though seeing the look everyone was giving her. "Don't worry I won't kill anyone."

After a few moments of silence Kohana suddenly remembered something she had heard. "Don't you have two other siblings Katsuro?"

"Yes, he does." Hoshi replied and continued "A brother and a sister. I don't know their names though."

Katsuro shook his head. "Neither do I. I have been gone for so long..."

"Hey look!" Tala exclaimed.

Everyone looked at her and saw her point to the night sky.

"A meteor shower." Hoshi stated as he gazed up at the falling stars.

"Cool..." Kohana trailed off as she watched.

Tala smiled as she saw Katsuro look up at them. "Pretty, ne?"

"Yes, it is." He replied.

"Don't worry. Everything will be alright. Hoshi and Kohana are here and so am I. Everything will be alright because you have people we can trust." Tala said as she gazed once more at the showering sky.

_  
Friends are one of the most treasured things one can have and experience in life. When you make a true friend, never let them go for they will help you when you need help the most.  
_


	5. Chapter 4

**_I do not own naruto, kohana or hoshi. (they all belong to their respective owners.)_**

I do however own the plot, katsuro and Tala.

**_I also do not own Fields of Hope.(they all belong to their respective owners.)

* * *

_**

Chapter IV

* * *

Every managed to fit into the one big tent. Though the tent was big enough to hold four people, one person had to stay outside and tend to the fire and keep watch. Tala was the lucky person who was on watch.

"Will everything be alright if we return to Suna?" She whispered gazing into the entrancing flames of the fire.

In the tent Kohana and Hoshi slept peacefully while Katsuro did not.

Katsuro kept moving every so often.

_Flashback Memory Dream_

_Katsuro stood before his father the Kazekage. He was no more than 10 years old but he was wearing an ANBU outfit._

_"You called father." He said in an emotionless voice. He knew that if any emotion was in his voice when he talked with his father, his father would get angry._

_"Katsuro, I want you to lead an assassination mission to a neighboring country. If we are able to get rid of their feudal lord then we will be able to expand the Wind Country's territory which will give us Sunagakure more power." He gazed at his son expecting him to accept the mission without any conflict but he was not that lucky._

_"But father, that country is peaceful and does not wish to seek conflict." Katsuro stated still in an emotionless voice._

_The Kazekage looked angry but kept himself calm. "You will carry out the mission."_

_With a heavy heart, Katsuro carried out the mission just a few days later. Though he did not let anyone see him, he said a prayer for the deceased leader and asked for forgiveness._

_End of Flashback Memory Dream _

Katsuro sat up, allowing the blanket that used to cover him, fall to his lap. 'That memory again.' He thought with despair. 'Maybe I shouldn't return.'

Katsuro stood up and walked out of the tent. He saw that Tala was staring at the fire, he thought about not disturbing her but let that idea fade when he heard her talk.

"Couldn't sleep Katsuro?"

Katsuro looked at her and sighed. He took a seat next to her and looked into the fire. He watched at the yellow, red, and orange of the fire danced around each other, merging every now and then.

"I had that same dream again." He said slowly.

"The one where your father told you to assassinate the Feudal Lord?" It was more of a statement than a question for by now, Tala was used to Katsuro waking in the night. She would be there to help him get his mind off of it and thus she is not surprised he woke on this night.

"Yes." Was all Katsuro said.

"Just relax." Katsuro nodded and stared at the fire once again. He then heard Tala sing a familiar song but not to loud so she did not wake the others.

_Beneath a veil  
Of starry sky  
As cold as winter's darkest night_

_It's there you'll sleep  
Silent and deep  
You're all alone_

_A single prayers, soft melodies  
Across the lonely silent fields_

_A little light  
Began to shine  
It shines on and on_

_I watched as you so peacefully dreamed  
You laughed like a child at the end carefree  
It's so familiar and yet so far  
That's the future's promise for you and me_

_One day on a green and shining morn  
One day we will finally make it through  
Cause in this sky so dark with winter  
We still have to believe that it's true_

_Fields of Hope  
Fields of Hope  
Fields of Hope(1)_

As the song ended, Katsuro smiled a little and continued to watch the fire.

Before the sun even rose, the camp was packed up and everyone headed out once again.

"So by nightfall we will be there?" Kohana asked as she looked at Katsuro and Tala for an answer but it was Hoshi who answered.

"Yes we should be there by nightfall if there are no problems along the way." He stated as he looked at the sunrise.

Tala nodded and jogged up to Katsuro. "You're sure you want to do this?"

"Yes. I am. It has been too long." Tala smiled and then she saw Katsuro smile as well.

"So what's it like in Suna?" Kohana asked. "I mean, we've never been there before so we have no idea what it's like."

"Suna is how you would put, a desert type village. It was get hot during the day and really cold at night. People can be really serious too." Tala said as she watched as the clouds turned to a light pink and orange.

"Oh, so do you think we'll be welcomed?" Kohana was unsure of how they would be treated once they entered the village.

"I'm not really sure. It's hard to say. Though I can say people will be surprised at how much Katsuro and I have changed." Tala said thoughtfully while tilting her head to the side.

"That's to be expected. People tend to change over time. It's just how things go." Hoshi stated looking at his three friends. "I mean look at Kohana and Tala, they were first enemies and rivals and now they're good friends."

"That's true. Well hopefully we won't get attacked." Kohana said as she looked at the land in front of her.

"If you say that then we will be." Tala pointed out.

"Well they wouldn't attack us so close to Suna anyways right?" Kohana asked as she looked at Hoshi.

"Hopefully not but we should still be ready." He replied.

The four have been walking for about 6 hours now and they have not been attacked. Of course the group was hoping they wouldn't be attacked but no one can tell what the future will bring.

"There are people following us." Hoshi stated as he kept facing foreword.

"They're using Earth Techniques." Kohana stated in a low voice.

Tala and Katsuro nodded.

"You know Kohana I told you that if you say we wouldn't get attacked, we'll get attacked." Tala stated as she put her hand on her scythe.

Kohana sighed. "Fine you were right this time." Kohana grabbed her scythe as well. Hoshi put his knuckle-busters Ax on his hands while Katsuro just stood there.

"There are four enemies. Each of us will take one." Hoshi stated as everyone was on edge waiting for the enemy to attack.

All at once, four cloaked figures jumped out from the ground. Kohana smirked and jumped heading for the one nearest for her.

The figure noticed her and tried to hit her with a few kunai but Kohana reflected them with her scythe. When the figure noticed this, they allowed themself to fall to the ground and took out a sickle and chain. They threw the sickle at Kohana but she just allowed the chain part to wrap itself around her scythe. When it did, she pulled on it causing the figure to stumble foreword. She then took this chance to run at the figure. Not having enough time to dodge the figure took out a kunai and attempted to protect but it was too late.

The figure that was closest to Hoshi had a sword and tried to bring it down of Hoshi head but Hoshi used his knuckle busters Ax to stop the attack. The figure jumped back and Hoshi jumped at them and ducked under the sword which was once again aimed for his head. Swiftly he used the ax parts of his weapons and swiped at the figure's abdomen. The fire stumbled back holding his new wound. Hoshi took this chance and swiped at the figure's head. The figure fell onto the sand and didn't move.

Tala took a quick look at Katsuro but saw that he would be able to take care of the enemy easily. She then focused on her own enemy who had twin sickles in each of their hands. She ran full speed at the figure and reappeared behind them. They quickly used each of their sickles to block her attack but she then jumped back and jumped again over their head. Taking this time, she swiped at their back. The figure fell and didn't get back up.

Katsuro stood his ground waiting for his enemy to come to him. The figure flew right at Katsuro but still Katsuro didn't move. At the last second when the figure was close enough to take a swipe at him, Katsuro grabbed his katana and pierced it through his enemy's heart.

After the quick battle was over, Katsuro walked toward everyone else. Everyone had already put away their weapons and picked up their bags again.

"Alright now let's get to Suna before night fall." Kohana stated.

Tala rolled her eyes while Kohana just ignore her.

"If we hurry we should get there before nightfall." Hoshi stated.

Everyone nodded and started to run, not worrying that they were all just in a battle.

_The past may never be forgotten but you must move on if you wish to allow the scars to start to heal. Learn from the past and work to building the future that you wish for. _

_(1) (((A/N This song is from Gundam Seed Destiny, yes yes I do realize that it's not the real real translation from the Japanese version but this is what was sung in the dub version so I'm just going with that, And No I don't own the song.)))_


	6. Chapter 5

Sorry that it's been such a long time. ;;;;;;;;

Anyways I don't own Naruto, Hoshi or Kohana. I do however own Katsuro, Tala and anything else that may not be familiar from the show Naruto. (character-wise and plot I mean. ;;;;; )

* * *

**Chapter V**  
Night had yet to descend upon the land and the group found themselves in front of a stone cliff with a crack in the middle which led directly into Sunagakure. The sky above began to change into soft colors of orange and pink.

"Big gates." Kohana stated looking at the massive rocks.

"It is used as a natural protection for the village." Hoshi stated looking at the cliff as  
well. "On the other side is Sunagakure."

"Yea..." Tala trailed off peering through the crack.

"Now you're sure you want to do this?" Kohana asked looking at Tala and Katsuro who stood motionless.

Tala blinked her eyes realizing that Kohana had spoken to her and Katsuro. She turned her gaze at Katsuro who met her eyes and nodded.

"Yea, we're sure." he stated walking foreward. Tala followed behind him and Hoshi and Kohana followed behind her.

Walking at a normal pace the four made it through the cliff and stopped when they spotted two jonin. One had dark blonde hair and blue eyes wearing a normal jonin outfit while the other one had a cloth that covered half of his face and red markings on his face as well. (You know who this is right?)

"Show identification and your reason for being here." The first one said in a monotone voice.

Hoshi and Kohana looked at eachother and then to Tala and Katsuro. Sure they said they would come and all but neither one of them told them what would happen as soon as they arrived.

Tala's heart thumped against her chest. She was nervous, really nervous. She didn't know if she should say who she was or not. Slowly she turned her silver eyes to Katsuro.

Katsuro looked at the two men in front of him. Knowing that they may get susupicious if he does not show anything he slowly took his hitai-ate out of his bag. His right hand held the object and covered the symbol which was carved into it.

"What village are you from?" The first man asked again.

Seeing what Katsuro was doing, Tala too grabbed her hitai-ate out of her bag.

"We are from this village. Sunagakure no Sato." Katsuro opened his hand to show the hourglass type mark (looks like an hourglass to me), as did Tala.

The two men's eyes widened for a moment but then the first one glared. "Who are you?!"

"Katsuro."

"and Tala."

The two men's eyes widened once again.

"The traitors!? What are you doing back here!?" The first one exclaimed taking out a  
katana.

"They're not traitors!" Kohana exclamied glareing at him. Her brownish-amber eyes already holding hatred for the man.

"They just merely left the village for a few years." Hoshi added calmly. "And Kohana please try to calm down."

Kohana glared again but took a deep breath and calmed down. She glanced at Katsuro and Tala to see them unaffected by the man's comment.

"We expected this." Tala said slowly as she tied her hitai-ate around her neck. "But still, this is our home village and we did not betray it. We just simply took a break. As  
I said years ago if we were traitors you would see a slash on this hitai-ate of mine."

"Still you two left without the consent of the late Kazekage." The second one finally spoke up.

Katsuro's gaze drifted to him.

"It's been a long time hasn't it Baki." He said slowly.

Baki nodded and turned to the first man. "We will let them enter and bring them to Gaara-sama."

"But..." the first one started but Baki cut him off. "It is my decision. Stay here and keep gaurd."

The man glared and nodded. Baki motioned for the group to follow him and they did.

"That...wasn't so hard." Kohana blinked as she followed.

"..." Everyone else remained silent.

Katsuro followed Baki with Tala next to him. Letting out a soft sigh he tied his hitai-ate around his upper-arm with some help from Tala.

"He's not going to know who you are." Tala stated looking at Katsuro.

"That's right, you left before he was born, correct?" Hoshi stated looking at Katsuro as well.

"When we left my sister was 2 while my brother was 1. If they saw me now they would not even roconize me. They were too young." Katsuro said as his eyes looked at all the buildings. Some he remembered while others he did not.

"Wait till people start to reconize me." Tala said with a sigh. She was about to speak again when Kohana beat her to it.

"That's right. When we first met you, you were really a prick who didn't like other people's help and acted like a loner but now. You're pretty much nothing like that except you can get a bit weird sometimes." Kohana said with a smile.

"I don't know if I should take that as a compliment or an insult." Tala said as she let out another sigh.

"Just take it as a compliment." Hoshi stated looking at her. "We don't want a fight to occur now."

Tala and Kohana blinked and then each of their eyes widened. "We don't always fight!"  
They said in unision turning to glare at him.

Hoshi remained unaffected and continued to walk.

As they continued to walk through the streets lined with vendors Baki finnally spoke up. "Where have you two been all this time?"

"Yamigakure no Sato. The Village hidden in dark. We went there and met these two."  
Tala spoke up and motioned to Hoshi and Kohana.

Hoshi took this que to introduce himself. "Hoshi Udenno."

"and I'm Kohana."

Baki nodded his head slightly and continued toward the Kazekage's office.

Looking around her Kohana thought of what may happen next but then she thought of what happened last night.

_Flashback._

Kohana opened her eyes when she heard Katsuro leave the tent. Changing her gaze  
to look at Hoshi she noticed that he was awake as well.

"Nightmare?" Kohana asked in a whisper. She was talking about why Katsuro had gotten up.

Hoshi propped himself up on his elbows and nodded. "Most likely he was remembering something of his past."

Kohana nodded as turned her head to the entrance when she heard singing. "Tala's singing?"

Hoshi nodded his head. "She usually does when Katsuro wakes up like this."

"How do you know that?" Kohana looked at him suspesciously.

Hoshi ignored her look and simply replied "I like to train at night and sometimes I see them sitting by the lake."

Kohana blinked and then nodded. "I heard that the late Kazekage was pretty tough, even on Katsuro his own son and then what we heard about Gaara. The demon that was forced inside of him. I'm glad I didn't grow up there."

"Things would have been diffrent for us then." Hoshi whispered looking at Katsuro's and Tala's shadows that were cast on the side of the tent because of the fire.

"Our village would have been diffrent too if our late leader didn't die. He as a real dictator who loved to have complete control. But now since Naomi became leader when we were four, we weren't forced to do what our parents did." Kohana stated as she laid her head back down.

Hoshi nodded his head and laid down as well. "We should get some more sleep.Tomarow might be a bit chaotic."

Kohana nodded and allowed sleep to overcome her.

End Flashback  
  
Kohana snapped out of her trance when she noticed everyone had stopped.

"We're here." Was all Baki had said before he entered the building with the giant kanji of Wind on the front of it.

Returning home after an event that changed your life may not be easy. Still press foreward because home is where you can find people who care truly deeply for you in the end.

Chapter V  
Night had yet to descend upon the land and the group found themselves in front of a stone cliff with a crack in the middle which led directly into Sunagakure. The sky above began to change into soft colors of orange and pink.

"Big gates." Kohana stated looking at the massive rocks.

"It is used as a natural protection for the village." Hoshi stated looking at the cliff as  
well. "On the other side is Sunagakure."

"Yea..." Tala trailed off peering through the crack.

"Now you're sure you want to do this?" Kohana asked looking at Tala and Katsuro who stood motionless.

Tala blinked her eyes realizing that Kohana had spoken to her and Katsuro. She turned her gaze at Katsuro who met her eyes and nodded.

"Yea, we're sure." he stated walking foreward. Tala followed behind him and Hoshi and Kohana followed behind her.

Walking at a normal pace the four made it through the cliff and stopped when they spotted two jonin. One had dark blonde hair and blue eyes wearing a normal jonin outfit while the other one had a cloth that covered half of his face and red markings on his face as well. (You know who this is right?)

"Show identification and your reason for being here." The first one said in a monotone voice.

Hoshi and Kohana looked at eachother and then to Tala and Katsuro. Sure they said they would come and all but neither one of them told them what would happen as soon as they arrived.

Tala's heart thumped against her chest. She was nervous, really nervous. She didn't know if she should say who she was or not. Slowly she turned her silver eyes to Katsuro.

Katsuro looked at the two men in front of him. Knowing that they may get susupicious if he does not show anything he slowly took his hitai-ate out of his bag. His right hand held the object and covered the symbol which was carved into it.

"What village are you from?" The first man asked again.

Seeing what Katsuro was doing, Tala too grabbed her hitai-ate out of her bag.

"We are from this village. Sunagakure no Sato." Katsuro opened his hand to show the hourglass type mark (looks like an hourglass to me), as did Tala.

The two men's eyes widened for a moment but then the first one glared. "Who are you?!"

"Katsuro."

"and Tala."

The two men's eyes widened once again.

"The traitors!? What are you doing back here!?" The first one exclaimed taking out a  
katana.

"They're not traitors!" Kohana exclamied glareing at him. Her brownish-amber eyes already holding hatred for the man.

"They just merely left the village for a few years." Hoshi added calmly. "And Kohana please try to calm down."

Kohana glared again but took a deep breath and calmed down. She glanced at Katsuro and Tala to see them unaffected by the man's comment.

"We expected this." Tala said slowly as she tied her hitai-ate around her neck. "But still, this is our home village and we did not betray it. We just simply took a break. As  
I said years ago if we were traitors you would see a slash on this hitai-ate of mine."

"Still you two left without the consent of the late Kazekage." The second one finally spoke up.

Katsuro's gaze drifted to him.

"It's been a long time hasn't it Baki." He said slowly.

Baki nodded and turned to the first man. "We will let them enter and bring them to Gaara-sama."

"But..." the first one started but Baki cut him off. "It is my decision. Stay here and keep gaurd."

The man glared and nodded. Baki motioned for the group to follow him and they did.

"That...wasn't so hard." Kohana blinked as she followed.

"..." Everyone else remained silent.

Katsuro followed Baki with Tala next to him. Letting out a soft sigh he tied his hitai-ate around his upper-arm with some help from Tala.

"He's not going to know who you are." Tala stated looking at Katsuro.

"That's right, you left before he was born, correct?" Hoshi stated looking at Katsuro as well.

"When we left my sister was 2 while my brother was 1. If they saw me now they would not even roconize me. They were too young." Katsuro said as his eyes looked at all the buildings. Some he remembered while others he did not.

"Wait till people start to reconize me." Tala said with a sigh. She was about to speak again when Kohana beat her to it.

"That's right. When we first met you, you were really a prick who didn't like other people's help and acted like a loner but now. You're pretty much nothing like that except you can get a bit weird sometimes." Kohana said with a smile.

"I don't know if I should take that as a compliment or an insult." Tala said as she let out another sigh.

"Just take it as a compliment." Hoshi stated looking at her. "We don't want a fight to occur now."

Tala and Kohana blinked and then each of their eyes widened. "We don't always fight!"  
They said in unision turning to glare at him.

Hoshi remained unaffected and continued to walk.

As they continued to walk through the streets lined with vendors Baki finnally spoke up. "Where have you two been all this time?"

"Yamigakure no Sato. The Village hidden in dark. We went there and met these two."  
Tala spoke up and motioned to Hoshi and Kohana.

Hoshi took this que to introduce himself. "Hoshi Udenno."

"and I'm Kohana."

Baki nodded his head slightly and continued toward the Kazekage's office.

Looking around her Kohana thought of what may happen next but then she thought of what happened last night.

_Flashback._

Kohana opened her eyes when she heard Katsuro leave the tent. Changing her gaze  
to look at Hoshi she noticed that he was awake as well.

"Nightmare?" Kohana asked in a whisper. She was talking about why Katsuro had gotten up.

Hoshi propped himself up on his elbows and nodded. "Most likely he was remembering something of his past."

Kohana nodded as turned her head to the entrance when she heard singing. "Tala's singing?"

Hoshi nodded his head. "She usually does when Katsuro wakes up like this."

"How do you know that?" Kohana looked at him suspesciously.

Hoshi ignored her look and simply replied "I like to train at night and sometimes I see them sitting by the lake."

Kohana blinked and then nodded. "I heard that the late Kazekage was pretty tough, even on Katsuro his own son and then what we heard about Gaara. The demon that was forced inside of him. I'm glad I didn't grow up there."

"Things would have been diffrent for us then." Hoshi whispered looking at Katsuro's and Tala's shadows that were cast on the side of the tent because of the fire.

"Our village would have been diffrent too if our late leader didn't die. He as a real dictator who loved to have complete control. But now since Naomi became leader when we were four, we weren't forced to do what our parents did." Kohana stated as she laid her head back down.

Hoshi nodded his head and laid down as well. "We should get some more sleep.Tomarow might be a bit chaotic."

Kohana nodded and allowed sleep to overcome her.

End Flashback  
  
Kohana snapped out of her trance when she noticed everyone had stopped.

"We're here." Was all Baki had said before he entered the building with the giant kanji of Wind on the front of it.

_**Returning home after an event that changed your life may not be easy. Still press foreward because home is where you can find people who care truly deeply for you in the end.**_


End file.
